A common goal amongst e-commerce retailers is to provide relevant search results in response to search queries for products and/or services. Potential consumers may submit such queries in order to compare products or services, learn more about products or services, or make a purchase.
Potential consumers typically expect relevant results to their search queries, even if such results do not contain the actual terms submitted in the query. In some cases, many user-submitted search queries include query terms that are irrelevant or even counterproductive to the user's intended search target. For example, search query terms may include a product quantity or other details that may not appear on an e-commerce page for the product or service. As another example search query terms are often misspelled.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding components throughout the several views of the drawings. Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of various embodiments of the present disclosure. Also, common but well-understood elements that are useful or necessary in a commercially feasible embodiment are often not depicted in order to facilitate a less obstructed view of these various embodiments of the present disclosure.